Lifes simple little twist
by Drkjester
Summary: Pairing R&N Three years after graduation and people change. But the twist abound as Ranma returns to Nerima for Ryoga and Akane's wedding. And why is he the best man? R for language.
1. Prologue

**A.N. - I have not stopped writing my other stories, I just have to write out new ideas when they hit me. This one got as far as a whole chapter so it is going up. I will continue the work to finish my other stories with as much speed as possible. As the mood hits me will depend on which gets more writing. Also this has a twist from the norm. I hate when people match Ranma with someone else and make things go badly between Ranma and Akane. They treat it as if it is the only way that Ranma could end up with someone else. I have spent alot of time thinking up new ways to get him with the other possibilities out there and plan on writing different versions of his love life with as many different possible pairing as I can think of that sound logical and not so far out that they aren't plausiable. **

** Also this paticular story as seemed to taken on an importance to me as I find the more I explore Nabiki the more I see similarities between her and my wife. I know scary huh. Well please RR life always and make a stop by my website found the profile area.**

**Let the story begin.  
**

**

* * *

**

Standing in front of her was a man, yet he so resembled the boy who had walked out of all their life's just three years earlier. Defiantly not a boy, and more he was a good three inches taller and his shoulders had broadened. He still wore his hair in his trademark pigtail, and the cloths, while bigger, where still his favorite black and red Chinese style outfit. In some ways he had changed so much, but there was no doubting the man in front of her with a cocky grin and dazzling blue eyes was no other then the infamous Ranma Saotome.

Three years of anger and sadness welled up in Nabiki all at once. He had arrived literally out of nowhere and was moving with grace and power that seemed to hide all that he was truly capable of.

Looking towards the three men who had cornered Nabiki in the warehouse he gave a sigh. "Look you all can just take off now or we can get rough. I haven't hit anyone in almost three hours and you guys look like you could be fun. So what about it?"

The reality of Ranma in front of her wore off as she remembered the three men in front of her. "Ranma while it is nice to see you again, maybe you shouldn't interfere."

Looking over his shoulder at her he looked puzzled. 'Great same clueless fool as always.' Nabiki's mind went into overdrive, when shock pulled her from her thoughts again.

"Umm Nabiki are you ok? They are just a couple Yakuza." As if to punctuate his point Ranma disappeared from the spot he stood and reappeared in front of the leader. "Now might be good time for you to forget about the debt Ms. Tendo owes you."

The startled Yakuza was terrified at the speed with which his enemy moved. Standing just inches from the end of his nose was the pig-tailed man. Quickly getting over his startled expression he stared straight into Ranma's eyes. "I don't know what you are thinking BOY, but this is none of your business."

"…Sigh…" Shaking his head Ranma looked back to the man in front of him. "I guess you need to understand who I am then." Just as quickly as he had moved earlier his hands pointed at the two men flanking the leader. Before anyone realized what had happened they where both knocked out as small balls of ki where released from Ranma's hands. "I am here on sensei Ito's business and he has given me leave to handle this women's case personally."

Nabiki noticed that the name Ito had seemed to shake the leaders resolve to the core. He seemed to look for a way to back out of the situation without making it worse.

"Y-you are the one his daughter has taken a liken to. The one that saved her from the Watanabe syndicate." His words where more as comment then a question, and the fact that Ranma was smiling didn't seem to settle this man down.

From outside came the sound of screeching tires.

'Damn if Ranma showing up wasn't freaky enough, what now?' Nabiki didn't get anything else out as she was suddenly swept up in Ranma's arms and was headed to the roof with a mighty leap from him. Everything was moving to fast for her to wrap her mind fully around.

"Damn they are here already." Ranma seemed to be speaking more to his-self then to her so she kept her mouth shut and held tightly to his neck.

They where quickly on the roof and making their way down the road going from roof to roof when Nabiki heard a noise coming from behind. "That's gunshots."

"Unfortunately, that is why we are leaving Kyoto tonight and getting you back to Tokyo by morning." He was moving with speed that Nabiki could only assume was beyond anything she had seen him move three years earlier.

It only took seconds for her to realize they where headed straight for her hotel. 'Things are way out of my control and Ranma seems to know way too much. I need to get some information and quickly.' Nabiki wasn't use to a lack of control of situations and this one had seemed to gone pass her control long ago. If not to make things worse she wasn't sure what was going to happen with the money she owed the Yakuza now.

Ranma was sailing through the air and landed quickly on the roof of her hotel. "Ok, lets take the roof access and get your stuff."

"Umm ok Saotome, but when we get to the train you will explain what is going on. And you will explain where you have been for the past three years." Nabiki gave Ranma one of her patented Ice Queen glares.

Laughing he said, "Sure Nabs just hurry we don't have much time."

Twenty minutes later they where sitting comfortable in the first class on the train headed for Tokyo and back to her normal life.

"Spill it Saotome. I want to hear the whole story and how the hell did you know I was there." Sitting across from Ranma in their private cabin it dawned on Nabiki she hadn't paid for the tickets so how where they sitting here. "And I expect to know where you got the money to afford these tickets while you are it."

"Man you are as bad as ever. If Akane hadn't been so worried about you I wouldn't have come I think." He seemed a bit put off by Nabiki's attitude, but it wasn't his anger that caught her attention, but his mention of Akane. "Ok I guess I better start by saying you know longer owe a debt to the Yakuza and for that same reason I had the money for these tickets." Then low enough she couldn't hear him, "Thought you would like these seats."

"Ranma lets start then with why I no longer have a debt and who gave you the money." Nabiki kept staring at him as if afraid if she took her eyes off him he would disappear. He seemed to be thinking and Nabiki took the chance to look him over more carefully then she had had time to earlier. 'Still in great shape if not better and that ass of his looks as tight as ever and his arms had been so strong while carrying me. Like it had been effortless. Damn it Nabiki this is the guy that left your sister what are you looking at him like that for.' Nabiki looked back to Ranma's face and realized he had been watching her eyes. Blushing Nabiki said, "WELL!"

"About six months ago I stumbled across a lady being kidnapped. I stopped it and took her home. Her dad happens to be head of the Ito syndicate; otherwise known as the people you borrowed money from. He felt he owed me a favor for saving his daughter Ayami, so I asked him to forget your debt or let me work it off. Mr. Ito said it was forgiven and gave me a little extra saying it was the least he could do. Before you ask, Akane was the one that figured you had to borrow the money from somewhere to pay for her upcoming wedding. I asked Mr. Ito what he knew about it or to tell me what he could find out."

Nabiki was more in shock, but quickly put her mask on before she could betray any more emotion. "Ok with that explained, explain how Akane told you."

Shrugging his shoulder Ranma decided it was time to let her in on all that had been happening.

"When I left three years ago, I didn't disappear without a trace. In fact Akane knew exactly where I was." Seeing Nabiki about to interrupt, Ranma lifted his hand to stop her. "Let me finish. Two days before I left, Akane and me opened up to each other. We admitted our feelings, but started to fight. It was then that we realized that to have a relationship would be damn near impossible. We also knew the old men wouldn't let us off that easily. So we hatched a plan to keep our friendship, but rid ourselves of all other problems. It was simple and we thought you might see through it, but then luck would have it Ryoga showed up. We let him in on what was happening. Knowing I would be out of Akane's life as a love interest he was more then willing to help."

Once again Nabiki was going to interrupt, but stopped when Ranma gave her a stern look.

"We did and still do care for each other deeply, but it has only turned into a love of brother and sister or best friends. With Ryoga's help we kept in contact where ever I was training at the time and then again when I entered college."

Almost face vaulting; Nabiki screeched, "You are in college!"

At this Ranma began to laugh. "Oh Nabs, I have one better for you, I go to Tokyo University with you."

This time Nabiki did something unexpected. She fainted. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked up and Ranma standing over her, his face just a few inches away. 'Damn he is so handsome, so much more then even when he left.'

"Hey Nabs you ok?" Ranma's expression seemed one of concern, mixed with relief.

"Ya Saotome. Just a little too much to intake." Nabiki figured it was best to set back up.

Returning to his seat Ranma continued his story. "So your sister played the heart broken women, even though we talked regularly, and I was the one that finally convinced her and Ryoga they should date." He said this one with a smile that seemed to truly say he was happy with the fact. "So after beefing up on my studies and talking to my mother, I entered college just to see you on campus. That was when I figured out why your sister insisted I go to school there. She wanted you watched over and make sure you didn't get into any trouble. You know I think she cares about you way to much sometimes." He gave a short laugh at the dirty look he got form from Nabiki.

"So all this time you have known that her and Ryoga where dating, you where in school and you have obviously continued training, so that you could get out of the engagement. I hope you know you left a lot of angry people when you left. Also what about the other two fiancés?"

"Well with all the training me and Ryoga went through I finally got strong and fast enough to beat Cologne. That effectively wiped out any claim Shampoo had on me. Then a letter to Ukyo explaining I didn't love her was all it seemed to take there. She replied with a letter about how should would always love me, but finally accepted that we would not be together. So now I am a free man studying ancient history and archeology at school." Ranma stopped and took a deep breath. Looking out the window he could see Nabiki's reflection.

He knew she was deep in thought about all that he had told her. 'Kami, she has to be more beautiful then I remember.' Shaking his head to clear those thoughts he looked back at her.

"So anymore questions?"

"Just one. Where are we headed?" Nabiki was still accessing all the information she had been gathering, and was surprised at all he had been through in the past three years.

"To your sisters wedding of course. I am suppose to be the best man after all. I didn't think it would be a good idea, but Akane and Ryoga both want me there, so what could I do, I said yes of course." Ranma's matter a fact attitude seemed so at ease to the jumpy, cocky teen he had been.

"Look Nabs when we get there act like nothing happened. I don't want your sister freaked out, when she finds out what the situation I pulled you out of."

"Fine, but please calling me Nabs."

"Sure Nabs." A smirk on his face irritated Nabiki.

The rest of the trip went on with silence. Neither of the traveling companions catching the other stealing glances at each other. Ranma and Nabiki's relationship had always been strained at best, but Nabiki couldn't forget how good of a man he had been and the number of times he had saved her sister when they had all lived under the same roof.

Getting off the train Ranma quickly grabbed up Nabiki and their stuff and made his way to the rooftops again. Knowing this would save them time she didn't say anything. Plus the feeling of being in Ranma's arms felt like the right place. She scolded herself for having these types of thoughts, but guessed they wouldn't quickly leave her.

In moment the trip was over and Nabiki felt a bit upset when Ranma set her down in front of the dojo's doors.

"Ok you go in then I will knock in a few minutes." Without given her a chance to argue Ranma leaped onto the roof and stepped out of site.

Entering the house Nabiki took off her shoes. "I'm home." She walked into the dining room to finding everyone sitting down to dinner. "Well sis it seems you and me are going to need to talk later."

Akane just giggled as she looked at the disturbed look on her sister's face. "I see my special gift found you after all."

Ryoga joined Akane in her laughter and the look on Nabiki's face as the sound of a knock came from the door.

Kasumi stood before anyone had a chance. "Who would be here at this hour?"

A shared glace between Nabiki and the two lovebirds was all that was needed to get Akane to jump up. "Would that be your gift at the door now?" Still laughing at their private joke she looked to the hallway.

Genma and Nodoka looked to Soun to see if he knew when they all heard Kasumi, "OH MY!"

With that Ryoga could no longer keep it at a giggle and burst out laughing so hard he felt tears come on.

As Kasumi reentered the room everyone saw the man following her. Ranma quickly glance about the room told him that it was going to be a long night.

Without thinking Ranma took a large step forward gathering Kasumi along his trajectory and letting her go again by the kitchen doorway. Planted in the wall where Ranma had just been standing was Happosai.

"Damn Ranma slow down a little bit. I don't think anyone but me and maybe Akane where able to see you deliver that kick."

Everyone's head snapped immediately to Ryoga.

"Sorry man, reflex action to the old pervert." Ranma shrugged then turned to the rest of the people looking between him and Ryoga. Before he could say anything more Akane swallowed him into a hug.

"Glad you found her, and thanks for making it. It means a lot to me and Ryoga." Akane gave Ranma a quick kiss on the cheek then returned to Ryoga's side.

To everyone's surprise and further their state of shock Ryoga was laughing again.

Nodoka was the first to come back to her senses. "Why do I have a feeling you have a long story for us?" With that she got up to give her son a big hug.

"It is good to see you again mom. As for the story I think I will let them tell you all and fill in where it is needed." His attention was immediately drawn away as an arm shot out and grabbed Happosai who had extracted himself from the wall. Happosai had thrown a bucket of water on Ranma, but everyone was in further shock to see a male still standing before them.

"So maybe I have a lot to explain, and only Ryoga knows about this one. As for you old pervert, you long ago lost any challenge to me. So if you want to live to see their wedding you will be good for the next few days." With that Ranma punted the old man out of the house.

Watching as the old man left out the back door, Ranma noticed Nabiki get up to leave the room.

"Ryoga why don't you fill everyone in on what's going on. I have something to do real quick." He then followed Nabiki to the back porch to talk with her.

Her back was to him so he was sure she didn't know he was there. Lightly coughing to catch her attention he sat down beside her.

"Look Nabiki, I am truly sorry I lied to you and everyone else, but I didn't know what else to do. It hurts me that you all where hurt by my actions. Kami knows I would do anything to keep from hurting you all." His voice never wavered, yet a quiver of regrets could be heard.

Nabiki turned to him, studying him and looking into his eyes as looked around the back yard. "Why are you sorry Ranma? It seems everything turned out alright."

Stopping his scan of the back yard he looked back at Nabiki. He studied her for a minute before continuing. "You all gave me more then you can ever know. A family when all I had was a father, a place to live when my life had been the road. Kasumi was mother and older sister at the same time. Akane gave me friendship and someone to care for. Soun showed me another way a father can be. And you Nabiki gave me one of my most precious gifts. You taught me that for all my skills in the Art, that there was ways to beat people that never required violence. You're the reason I went to college and have tried my hardest. Hell I even hold a 3.4 GPA if you can believe that. You Nabiki had more affect on my life then anyone else." Ranma then stood up and walked into the backyard. "Damn it is nice to be back home. That is if you all will allow me to stay for a while. I have some money to help out and since we are out of school for the summer I thought it would be a good chance to help Ryoga and Akane open the school back up."

Nabiki was still contemplating all that had been said. She was sure she wouldn't get much sleep tonight. "Ranma do you mean what you said. That I had that big of an impact on your life."

With a small laugh Ranma returned his attention to Nabiki. "Yes every word of it." Then without any word he pulled her towards him. "I would like to show you something that I never even told Akane about."

Nabiki quickly nodded without a second thought. Just the idea of being in Ranma's arms was exciting her. Where a young boy had once stood, was a man who thought through answers. Physically a perfect specimen of a male, mentally he seemed to mature a lot also. Everything told her going with him would crumble her resolve and anger at him, but a part of her that she had only reserved for family was screaming to go. Lifting her with the ease she had seen twice already that day he leaped to the roof.

From inside the Tendo home only one person notices their sudden departure. Akane smiled as she saw the look in her sister eye before they disappeared. 'He is a good man sis, he can make you happy if you too let each other.' Akane then turns back to her crying father. "Daddy please there may yet be a chance the schools could be combined, but for now BUTT OUT!"

Crying Soun looked at Akane. "My daughter must hate me to have lied to me and yelled at me."

Just shaking her head, Akane takes Ryoga's hand. "Lets go for a walk. Tomorrow will be a busy day and the day after is the wedding. I don't think we will get much time to ourselves for the next two days.

* * *

** A.N. - You can feel free to flame me or thank me, but either way I love all comments on my work. Also on a side note, I know the characters are somewhat OOC, but as my minor is in pyhsc., I felt that characters that have grown up more will change some of who they are. I believe the core of themselves would be still intact, but things will change as people do. So from that P.O.V. I have wrote them as I feel neccesary. If you wish to make a comment on that do so, but know I already know this fact.**


	2. Confessions

**A.N. - Ok so we get to the meat of where the story begins. First off this chapter has a three purposes. 1 - To show the growing relationship between Nabiki and Ranma. 2 - Introduce a new character. (Though they will not make their first apperance till the next chapter.) 3 - Show off Ranma's new skill level. (Though this will only skim the surface of new techniques I have thought of for him.)**

* * *

Racing across rooftops, Nabiki felt a surge by being in Ranma's powerful arms. Ranma had changed so much in the past three years and she wasn't sure what of the old Ranma still remained. Yet the sweet side few ever had a chance to see was side of him that seemed to have grown. Also his love for the art had not left him. Then there was the way he had dealt with Happosai. The ego in the way he had talked to him showed he may not have changed in the ways that truly made him the one and only Ranma Saotome. 

With a final leap the landed in the Furinkan High school yard. With a short run they where across the yard and in the air again, landing on the roof, Ranma finally came to a stop. The trip had only taken moments, where it use to take fifteen minutes for her to walk to school. 'He has to of increased his power twice over by now. There is no way he isn't the most powerful martial artist by now.

Finally releasing Nabiki, Ranma walked to a ledge on the roof. "I use to come here when I was happy or I needed to think. I know everyone figured it was always the bridge I went to hide under, but that was when I was upset." Ranma turned to look at Nabiki. "I know you still have lots of questions and I hope to answer them all, but I have a little story I want to tell you first."

Ranma's eyes held the steel blue hardness that made him seem over confident and unbeatable at the same time. To say Nabiki's curiosity was peaked would be putting it lightly. "Ok Saotome, you have my attention, please go on."

"Do you remember the shot period when we were engaged?" Nabiki just nodded wondering where the conversation might lead. "I have had the past three years to think over a great many things. Among them was what Akane and myself meant to each other. When I came to the reality that at best we could only be friends, I began to wonder if anyone out there was right for a person like me. Akane and me are too much alike to ever be together. We are both so competitive and both want to be the best at all we do. I quickly figured out that was like mixing oil and water; you just had to wait long enough for something to go wrong. Now I still have strong feeling for Akane like I said earlier, but they have changed. She will always be my first love and one of my best friends. Yet that is all. So then I wondered about my future. I thought about all those I had known. Ukyo was just a friend and no matter what else she may want, that would be the only way I could ever feel about her. Shampoo was beautiful and nice enough, but once again I knew that I couldn't and didn't want to be more then friends. All these women I have known and have chased after me, but I never returned the feeling. Then it struck me. The one thing that missed from all these relationships, minus with Akane of course, was a chance to go after them. I needed a women I could protect, while at the same time never have to worry about."

Ranma looked once more at the night sky before leaning against the wall. "I needed a women who could be my equal, but not just like me. She had to have her own unique way of dealing with things and be willing to except me for who I am. You see my curse isn't cured, even though Ryoga and now the rest think it is. I have just learned a way to deal with it. I have learned through my training in the Hiryu Shoten Ha to control my cool ki. It allows me to put off a cold aura around me. Then later when I fought Saffron and he sucked all the coolness of my attack and made it hot, I figured why can't I do the same. So I trained till I could control the temperature around me. When Happosai threw the water at me, I just made it warm before it hit. No transformation. Simple enough, but I was expecting that attack so I could do that. Surprise water and rain often still force my transformation. And for this reason, I knew I needed to find someone that could except me for who I was and yet met with guidelines I had set for someone I could live my life with." Taking a moment to look into Nabiki's eyes, he knew what he would say next wasn't going to come as big of a surprise has he had thought. "That leads me back to the question I asked at the outset. Every time I thought of the one person I might already know that could be that person I came back to you Nabiki. I would think of are time engaged and wonder what might have happened if it hadn't turned out the way it did. Could you and I have made a relationship? Could you have loved me? These questions kept coming to me till I realized a quiet part of myself had always liked you and more then just as a possible sister-in-law."

Looking into Nabiki's eyes, Ranma began to wonder if he had said too much to quickly. Well once he had learned to resolve things and speak his heart, he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Those where the things that had gotten him where he was in life and had kept him distant from those he cared about.

Nabiki was making a quick assessment of the situation. Here in front of her, was a man where a boy had been just three years earlier. This man had grown by leaps and bounds when the pressure was off, and had openly admitted to Nabiki that he had some kind of feelings for her. If she was reading the situation correctly, he wanted to know if she was willing to explore this farther. So it was a simple question she posed to herself. 'Is there anything about him that should keep her from trying?' The answer was a simple no. She herself had wondered many of the same things. Had she not scorned him the day he had arrived from china, what might there have been between them.

"Ranma you make it all seem so simple, but are you sure that I am the one you want? You never have had a shortage of women after you. Not to mention those that would ignore your curse and love you." Nabiki had to know just how serious he was. If he was willing she was, but if there was any doubt left in him, she didn't know if she could be as gracious and let him go as her sister did. She knew from a look in his eyes he was the first man she found herself falling for. Sure she had had boyfriends, but Ranma was offering a chance for more.

Walking to Nabiki, Ranma shook his head with a smile. "Nabs I am not only serious, but I have to tell you that in the three years gone with time to think about it, and watching you at school, I think I am already falling in love with you."

Ranma chose that moment to step up and take her into his arms. With one hand on her back he used his other to lift her chin. Lightly placing a kiss on her lips, Ranma pulled her tightly to him.

Nabiki did not fight the kiss. She put her arms around Ranma's neck and kissed him back. After a few moments they broke the kiss, but didn't let each other go.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that a part of me always wanted you too."

Ranma's smile grew till it seemed to stretch from ear to ear. "You know if the two old coots have anything to say about this, we will end up married before Akane and Ryoga." With that Ranma burst into a fit of giggles.

"You know Saotome, who says that is a bad thing." Nabiki smiled at Ranma and then pulled him down for another kiss.

After an hour of small talk and kissing Ranma once again turned to look at stars. He face seemed so placid from the happy man that had just been there.

"There is one small complication to this all. Mr. Ito's daughter I saved, Ayami will be under my protection for a while. Her father is concerned that while he is setting up his retirement, that others may try and attack his daughter again. So I have taken her under my protection till it is all over. She will arrive in the morning. The problem is, she seems quit taken with me and can be a little jealous around other women. That added to the fact that she has to be with me every where I go for the next month doesn't help." Ranma watched Nabiki to see if there were any signs of her being upset.

"So you are telling me that while we are trying to work on a relationship, there is going to be another girl around you 24/7 for the next month?"

"Umm…yeah"

"I don't see any problem at all Saotome."

Ranma didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice, or the fact she had chosen to use his last name again. 'Oh this is just too good. I think the little surprise about Ayami is just going to be funny as hell.'

"Look Nabs, I am sorry about this, but I swear to you on my honor, you have nothing to worry about."

This seemed to placate her fears, at least a little.

"Ok Nabs, I guess we had get back. I am sure there are several who want to give me the third degree back at the dojo anyways." With a smile he swept her up into his arms and jumped from the roof. In moment they where racing across the city via rooftop again.

Shortly after Ranma and Nabiki had left the Tendo Dojo, they where followed by Ryoga and Akane who where out for an evening walk. Holding hands the couple made their way to a nearby park. As the stars twinkled their light and the moon shone over the lake the two held hands.

"So Ryoga-chan, what do you think my dear sister thought of our little present?"

Ryoga looked down at Akane and smiled. Akane couldn't ignore just how handsome his face was when he gave a full smile that showed his fangs off.

Moving his arm around her to hold Akane close to his-self Ryoga stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Oh I think those two are perfect for each other. Lets face it; Ranma needs someone like her to keep him on his toes. And we know no harm will come to her in his care. Yet how do you feel with your sister ending up with him?" Ryoga could be slow at times and often lost in his own illusions to how life was, but he did not delude his-self to think Akane had no feelings for Ranma anymore. They may have changed, but he had been a critical part of her life when even Ryoga found his-self incapable of protecting her.

"Look you baka, I may still care for him, but it is you who I love and will marry in two days. So please don't worry about that anymore." Reaching up to give her fiancé a kiss Akane placed her arms around Ryoga's neck. "Plus I just hope he can make her happy. So much about them is different, yet they are like to sides of the same coin. One is the brains and the other is the muscle."

"True, and with Ranma training me in the Anything Goes School and my training him of my style, I think he has to be at least three times more powerful then when he beat Saffron. I mean did you see how he handled Happosai? I am going to have to get him to officially challenge him for mastership of the school. He beats him and the school is assured many years of success." Ryoga hid his smile as he thought of the chance to one-day challenge Ranma for mastership his-self. He knew that if Ranma kept progressing at the rate he had been, few if anyone would ever be able to do it, but it would be fun to.

Akane leaned her head against Ryoga's broad chest and giggled. This brought Ryoga from his little thought to look back at her. Her eyes where on him and showed the moons light inside their warm brown stare.

"Who would have ever thought you and him could put that old rivalry away. I mean the way you two fought even after our engagement was broken I thought it would never end."

"…Sigh… This is true, but the day he convinced me to tell you my feelings was the day I forgave him for everything that had happened. I knew that know matter what ever happened in the future we would work through it and that both of us only wanted the best for you." Squeezing his fiancé a little tighter, he looked back at her.

Changing the subject Akane still held tight to Ryoga, "So there is something we haven't discussed yet."

This seemed to shake Ryoga as each time they had brought up this subject header he realized she was forcing him to get over parts of his shy personality.

"What about children. You have never told me how many you would like to have."

Ryoga let out a breath he realized he was still holding. Maybe this conversation wouldn't be so bad. "I haven't given it much thought. However many I guess we have will be enough for me. As long as they are healthy and have their mothers looks I will be happy."

For his answer he got a smile from Akane. "Good answer. But that brings us to the wedding night."

Now Ryoga knew he was in trouble. He could already feel the blood rushing to his nose. "Um why don't we just let things happen as they happen? I have the school to run and you can decide when you are ready."

"Another good answer. See I always knew there was good reason to keep you around." With a wink she gave Ryoga a deep passionate kiss.

For his part, Ryoga had long gotten over fainting at the intimate kissing and petting that would happen between them. Still the thought of their first night as husband and wife had him scared.

After several long moments they broke the kiss. They watched the reflection of moon on the water for a long while before Ryoga finally broke the silence.

"It is getting late, maybe we should head back and see if Ranma and Nabiki have returned. Knowing the way everyone else, they will jump Ranma as soon as he gets in with twenty question fun."

"Ok Ryoga. It may be our special day ahead, but those two will need our help. Plus I know Ukyo hasn't quite gotten over Ranma, and his sudden reappearance single may be just what it takes to set her off after Ranma again."

With just a look between them, they headed for home.

Ryoga and Akane returned to the dojo just moments before Ranma and Nabiki. Upon entering the house what they saw came as no real surprise to them. Nodoka was holding the Saotome honor blade and looking between the two fathers who where sitting quietly, but with concerned looks on their face.

Looking to the door, she smiled as the couple entered the room. Nodoka let the blade down some upon seeing them enter.

"I see the two old coots have been busy trying to find away to get me and Ranma back together." It wasn't a question from Akane, but Nodoka nodded her head.

"Yes I had to explain to them the multitude of bad reasons behind such thinking. Key among them was your upcoming wedding."

"…Sigh… I should have known having Ranma come here would be a bad idea with these two idiots." Looking at the two older men Ryoga shook his head. "Ranma has given this his blessing, why can't you two do the same. Plus the school will still prosper, which is your main concern. Ranma has been training with me to refine the school more. Together Ranma and myself will make its name among the greatest known."

As though the look of hurt they got from the older men in the room wasn't bad enough Happosai chose that moment to return.

"The last I heard I was still the master of the school, and Ranma was just one of my students. Hibiki my boy, you are just a meddlesome gnat that needs to be knocked down a peg or two." Going into a fighting stance Happosai made ready his attack on Ryoga.

"It seems some things will never change." Everyone's' attention was drawn to the back door where Ranma and Nabiki now stood. Nabiki standing, but leaning against Ranma continued. "Ranma wouldn't it just be simpler to defeat him for mastership of the school so this won't be an argument any longer?" Looking over her shoulder she saw the glint of anger and mischief in Ranma's eyes.

"Nabs I think you just may be onto something."

"Ranma my boy, I don't think you want to get in that deep over you head." Happosai's battle aura was calm but no longer directed at Ryoga.

"I tell you what you old pervert. If I can beat you, you give me mastership of the Anything Goes Martial Arts School. Other wise I concede you the rightful master.

Before Happosai could say anything more Genma jumped to his feet. "Boy don't do something so foolish. The master will wipe the floor with you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence pops, but this is a formal challenge and lets see if the old pervert has the courage to accept it like a man." Ranma knew that his gentle prodding would get Happosai to attack.

"Oh Ranma, it will be my pleasure to fight, but I want it now and that way you can't back out of it." Happosai made his first fatal flaw. It had been three years since he had seen Ranma in action and he had know way of knowing the extent of his schools besides that he had gotten faster. "One last regulation. The fight isn't over till one of us is unconscious. Just knocking your opponent away will not win." This was Happosai's second fatal flaw. Ranma just smiled.

"Fine in the backyard then. I don't want to hurt the dojo."

Everyone was concerned by Ranma's choice to go through with this, all except one lost boy who hid his smile.

With in moments the two stood across the yard from each other. The Tendos, Saotomes and the rest of their guest watched from the back porch. Ukyo held her self close to the door while Shampoo and Mouse lounged off to one side. They had been among the few to know of Ranma's improvements to his skill. He had spent any free time he had training with cologne and learning whatever skill she would teach him. While he had long surpassed her in skill, Ranma conceded that she had many abilities that could still improve him further.

"Ok 'Master' you get the first move." No one missed the sarcasm dripping from Ranma's words.

Happosai unleashed his battle aura. Calling on all his training in hope to match or at least compensate for Ranma's new speed. Without another word he launched his small body at Ranma. Ranma just held his ground not moving. Just seconds before Happosai reached Ranma; he pulled back his fist to strike.

It was like swinging at something that wasn't there. One second Ranma had been standing before Happosai, now he was behind him. With and elbow to the head Ranma sent Happosai bouncing off the ground.

All those around the battle had yet to see and kind of aura come off Ranma, yet he was moving with speed that was beyond their vision.

Happosai stood back up and turned back to Ranma.

"HAPPO DARIKARIN!" Without further holding back Happosai unleashed a bomb.

'Shit the old fool is only concerned with beating me. Who doesn't care who else may get hurt.' Ranma launched at the flaming bomb coming his way. Quickly grabbing it from the air he crushed it in his bare hands, removing the wick.

"Remind me to say thanks for the lesson on strength techniques there Ryoga."

Smirking from the sidelines the only response he gave was a simple nod.

"So Ranma how many can you handle?" A smile spread across the old mans face has he yelled. "HAPPO DAIKARIN REPEATER!" With speed born of centuries of training he launched a volley of his bombs.

Ranma only smiled as started to concentrate his ki. "SOARING EAGLE!" Moving with the speed trained by the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken he released ki ball after ki ball. Each seemed to engulf its own bomb and carry it away into the sky to explode harmlessly.

"What's the matter old pervert? Find your best trick useless?" Ranma then looked at Happosai's eyes. "Tonight I claim mastership of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and my first act will be to remove you from its records."

For the first time since he was just a student, Happosai began to worry. His strength and speed had always won for him in the past, but now he would have to outsmart Ranma. Happosai then made a dash for the koi pond only to find Ranma blocking his way.

"Boy if you know what is good for you, you will except your defeat now."

The last of Ranma's resolve left him. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN REVISED!" Unleashing a thousand ki reinforced punches at Happosai in under a second Ranma added five hundred kicks to the already mighty attack. When finished, Happosai was laying on the ground looking like one large bruise. He would live, but there was no doubt he was unconscious.

Yet Ranma was through with him. Picking him up by his shirt he dunked him into the koi pound to wake him up.

After the third dunking Happosai began to come around. "Now 'Happy' it is time to finish our deal."

Pain wracked his body and Ranma seemed not to have even begun to sweat. Happosai knew he had lost, but to give up mastership would lose him everything. "I know you cheated…" He never got to finish has Ranma pushed him below the surface of the koi pond again.

"You where saying?" The intensity in Ranma's voice was not cruel, but steel edged with experience.

"Fine Ranma, you are now the master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." Happosai seemed defiant and received a final dunk before Ranma looked around.

"Ryoga and Akane it is your choice whether you want this old fool at your wedding. Let me know that he isn't wanted here, and I will make sure it is the first wedding present I have to give." Looking at the two still standing at the porch he awaited their answer.

Ryoga smirked, but looked to Akane. In return she was still standing slack jawed at all that had happened. She knew Ranma had improved, but his new level made his defeat of Saffron look like child's play.

"If Ryoga has no objection I would prefer the old pervert gone." Looking to her fiancé she saw him nod. Turning back to Ranma she saw the famous smile that had melted more then one girls heart in its time.

"Ok so the decision is made Happosai. They don't want you here. So I am going to give you a little trip to Russia. Now I think it is best to explain my technique Soaring Eagle. It will fly you wherever I direct it to. But understand breaking out of it may be easy, but has one drawback. It will explode if forced to disappear before it reaches its destination. Simply put, you will be sitting in the middle of a flying bomb. Break it and you will be severally hurt. Let it take you where I send you, and you will make it there with only the damage you have received today. Is that understood?"

Happosai's world began to spin. Ki control of the level was rarely seen and added to the fact he was to be removed from his home only lead to more misery. Having already seen a touch of what Ranma was capable of he agreed with a simple nod.

"Fine, and I wouldn't come back anytime soon if I was you." Throwing Happosai high into the air Ranma threw his hands into the air. "SOARING EAGLE!" Quickly the ki from Ranma caught up with Happosai and enveloped him. Seemingly to spout wings the ki covered Happosai swung around in the air a few times then took of to the northwest like a lighting bolt.

As quick as it had begun the excitement was over. A collective sigh was heard from the group. Ranma took a moment to look around before his eyes settled on Nabiki. Her stare was of such intensity that Ranma couldn't help his-self and he began to blush.

Walking towards Nabiki, Ranma put one hand behind his head to rub it as if to say, what is everyone looking at. As he neared the porch Nabiki quickly stepped forward and put her arms around him.

Taking a quick look around as if to say, hands off he is mine, Nabiki was glad to feel Ranma's arms go around her shoulders.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER - Ayami arrives. The wedding rehersal and the wedding of Ryoga and Akane. **


End file.
